With consistent and rapid development of liquid crystal (LC) display industry, various new types of LC products are emerging out of the old ones. LC display panel is a kind of non-self-luminous display panel and hence requires a light source provided by a backlight module to achieve its function of display. The backlight module can be classified into an edge-lit type and a direct-lit type, depending on a location of the light source arranged therein. The light source of the direct-lit type backlight module is disposed right below the LC display panel to allow a relatively higher light source density of the LC display panel, thus LC display products incorporated with such kind of backlight module are mostly applied in displays with strict requirements on brightness, such as display screen of computer and LC TV.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, for a direct-lit type backlight module well-known in the art, a reflective plate 20 having a two-dimensional structure is placed horizontally at a planar state on a back plate 10, which allows light emitted from a light source 30 being reflected uniformly. However, the light at an area adjacent to an edge of the reflective plate 20 is relatively weaker, which makes it possible that the display panel 50 has image brightness smaller at the edge area than a central area, which will lead to non-uniform brightness and also influence the display effect.